<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever Until The End... by Bakusimp_da</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502513">Forever Until The End...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakusimp_da/pseuds/Bakusimp_da'>Bakusimp_da</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anime, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu - Freeform, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakusimp_da/pseuds/Bakusimp_da</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From volleyball rivals to lovers. Kageyama had never noticed his true feelings for Hinata- or more like he never had the courage to tell him- Until one day something happens... Something that changes everything... (This story may be an emotional rollercoaster so hold on tight and read at your own risk)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, I have always loved writting. I never had the courage to post my work until recently. So it means a lot to me that you will start reading it on here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1:1<br/>Prologue<br/>On a hot day in Miyagi Prefecture, Kageyama wakes up to a horrible pain in his head. <br/>"Ugh, why is my head hurting so damn much?" Kageyama says, barely being able to open his eyes because of the pain. <br/>He starts to hear footsteps approaching his room. He covers himself with his blanket from head to toe, not wanting to get out of bed.  <br/>"Hey, Kageyama, aren't you going to head to school?" " You are going to be late," his sister says, opening his door. She heads towards the window in Kageyama's room and opens the blind folds. <br/>Every noise, every speck of light, everything would make his headache worse. <br/>Shut up, don't talk, don't make noise, close the blind folds, please, just leave, don't make me get out of bed. JUST MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY!!<br/>"Kageyama, are you okay?" His sister says with worry in her voice. She walks towards his bed and lifts the blanket. His face was pale, his eyes were red, and nose was runny. Kageyama grabs the blanket from his sister's hand and puts it back on his face. "I'm fine" Kageyama lashes back at her.  <br/>He stands up and feels as if his whole body was going to give up on him. He walks towards his dresser and grabs his uniform. <br/>"Being sick sure makes you angrier doesn't it baby brother?" she says while playfully touching his head. <br/>He just looks at her angrily but doesn't say anything. "Breakfast is at the table, hurry or it will be cold" she says while heading to the door. " I have to go to work, but if you feel too bad to go to school, then just stay at home." "I'll be back at 8" and she's gone. <br/>He thinks about what his sister told him...<br/>Should I stay home today? Yea, why not. <br/>He is about to get back to bed when he remembers they have a game against Nekoma that day. He stands up, puts his uniform on, and heads to the dining table. <br/>Waiting for him at the table was a plate with cooked eggs and bacon. He sits down and starts to eat. He takes a bite but instantly starts to feel nauseous. He just puts the plate away and starts to head to the door.  The moment he stepped outside, he felt a shiver go down his spine. He tries to ignore it and keeps on walking. He didn't even walk ten steps before he found himself back at his front door. <br/>He went inside, grabbed a sweater and a jacket, and put them on. "NOW, I'm ready to head to school." <br/>The sun was out, the temperature was high... but there he was, walking towards school with a black thick sweater and a thicker blue jacket. <br/>He was walking slower than usual, his head was down, and his eyes were almost closed shut. <br/>"Why did I have to get sick today?! Why couldn't this headache just go away?! Why? Why? WHY?!!-"<br/>His thoughts were interrupted by a voice calling his name in the distance. "KAGEYAMA!!" "I WILL BEAT YOU TO SCHOOL!!" <br/>Kageyama looks back and there he was, a short orange haired boy running on the other side of the street, Hinata.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Forever Until The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2:2<br/>Hinata starts to run faster, trying to get to school before Kageyama. <br/>Kageyama stops walking. He looks up and sees Hinata getting farther and farther away from him. The sun starts to hurt his eyes, he puts his head down and continues to walk at a slow pace. <br/>It wasn't long before he heard his name being called again. "Kageyama!!" "What are you doing?!" Hinata yells from the other side of the street. <br/>Kageyama stops in his tracks but doesn't say anything. Hinata crosses to the other side of the street and soon is next to Kageyama's side. <br/>"Aren't you going to try and beat me to school, Kageyama?" Hinata asks, confused. <br/>Kageyama is shaking, his body feeling like giving up on him at any moment. "No, not today Hinata"<br/>Hinata is shocked by what Kageyama said. They keep on walking together in silence until Hinata notices something.<br/>"Kageyama, why are you wearing a sweater and a jacket?" "It's really warm outside," Hinata asks confused yet again. <br/>"I'm just a little cold," Kageyama answers, his voice sounding raspier than usual. <br/>Hinata steps in front of Kageyama, not letting him keep on walking. He looks up at his face and notices his pale skin, red eyes, and runny nose. "Are you sick, Kageyama?" Hinata asked, putting his hand up to touch Kageyama's forehead. <br/>Kageyama steps away from Hinata and replies "Tsk- I'm not sick you moron" He starts to gently laugh making his throat hurt even more. <br/>"Are you sure?" "You are shaking and look very pale-"<br/>"I am not sick, Hinata," Kageyama says, getting irritated by Hinata insisting so much. "Let's just go to school..." <br/>Again in total silence, Hinata and Kageyama walk together to school. <br/>Not soon after, they both find themselves at the school entrance. <br/>They are about to go in when they hear someone behind them.<br/>"Hey your majesty" "Any orders you have given to your peasants so far?" Tsukishima says sarcastically.   <br/>Without the energy to even reply, Kageyama keeps on walking, ignoring four eyes behind him. <br/>Hinata, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi are just left there, speechless.  <br/>"Did he just ignore an insult from Tsukki?..." Yamaguchi asks, just as confused as the other two. <br/>The first bell rings and they each head to their individual classes.  <br/>First period... <br/>***<br/>Still feeling awful, Kageyama finds the strength to enter his classroom and sits on a desk. <br/>As more people enter the classroom, more people start giving him weird looks. <br/>Do I really look that sick? Did I make a mistake coming to school-<br/>"Hey jerk, you are in my seat"<br/>Kageyama looked up, the jock of the class was looking down at him with a grin on his face. "Move it!" <br/>"Huh?" Kageyama asks, confused.<br/>The jock of the class pulls Kageyama up by the shirts and says again, "You are in my seat, idiot"<br/>"Guys, calm down" The teacher says entering the classroom. "And Kageyama please go to your appropriate seat."<br/>Shit....<br/>He stands up and heads to his actual seat. <br/>Throughout the whole class period he felt as if his head was going to explode. The headache wasn't stopping, his eyes kept on burning, and he was getting more tired by the second.<br/>The bell rings and it was time for his next class. <br/>He is about to head out when the teacher calls his name "Kageyama, please come here for a second"  <br/>Does he know I'm sick? CAN HE TELL?! I thought I was doing a pretty good job hiding it. Don't make me go home. I feel horrible, but I really want to play against Nekoma. Please don't make me go home. PLEASE!!<br/>"Kageyama are you okay?" "Do you want to go home?" <br/>"Nope, I'm fine," Kageyama replies, trying to sound as normal as possible. <br/>"Are you sure?" "You don't look very well" the teacher says with worry in his voice. <br/>"Seriously, I'm fine," Kageyama says, grabbing his stuff. "I need to go to my next class" <br/>He leaves the classroom and heads for his next class. <br/>***<br/>"Kageyama, you are late, sit down" His next teacher says. <br/>He sits down on HIS seat and the class starts. <br/>The same thing happened in his next several classes. He would feel horrible, his headache would get worse and the teachers would ask him the same questions at the end of class. He would lie, say he was fine, and the teachers would let him go on with his day. <br/>Until his last class..<br/>It started the same as his previous classes but this time...<br/>Last bell rings, he is about to leave when the teacher calls his name. <br/>"Kageyama, wait for me after class" she says with a serious face on. <br/>He sees as everyone leaves the class and he is left alone with the teacher. <br/>"Why did you come to school today?" "You look very sick, you should have stayed home"<br/>"No teacher, I'm fine" He lies thinking she would just let him go. <br/>He grabs his stuff and is about to head out, when the teacher stops him dead in his tracks. <br/>"If you are really not sick, then you wouldn't mind me touching your forehead to check your temperature, correct?" She says<br/>He doesn't say anything so she puts her hand up to his forehead. As fast as she puts up her hand she takes it away. "You are burning in fever," she says, sounding super serious. "I am going to have to ask you to go home-"<br/>"I can't," he replies back at her. "We have a practice match against Nekoma, and I was really looking forward to it-" <br/>"I'm sorry Kageyama but you have to go home" <br/>"But-"<br/>"But nothing, your health is above any sport" "You, as a volleyball player, should know that" she says dead serious. "Go home and make sure you rest" "No more volleyball until you get better, understood"<br/>He shakes his head in agreement. <br/>"Good, now head home straight away" she says, glad that he agreed with her. <br/>Kageyama grabs his stuff and heads for the door. The teacher looks as he starts to leave. He kept on walking knowing the teacher was looking at him. Right as he knows he is out of her sight, he takes an opposite turn, getting away from the exit of the school. <br/>Ignoring everything the teacher had told him, he makes his way to the gym.<br/>"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," Kageyama says, entering the gym. <br/>"Hey Kageyama, go warm up" "Nekoma should be getting here soon," Daichi says from the other side of the court. <br/>Kageyama is in the middle of warming up, when he catches Hinata staring at him. He ignores it and tries to concentrate on not showing how sick he was at the moment. He was so concentrated he didn't notice Hinata approaching him. <br/> "Kageyama, are you sure you can play?" You looked very bad earlier" Hinata says, looking up at Kageyama. <br/>"I'm fine Hinata, I feel better now" Kageyama lies, finishing up his warm up. <br/>"Are you sure?" "It's just, If you are sick, you should rest and wait until you get better-"<br/>'SHUT UP, HINATA!" Kageyama says, looking around, making sure no one overheard them talking. "I AM NOT SICK" "AND EVEN IF I WAS, THATS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS" "SO LEAVE ME ALONE, AND STOP MEDDLING IN MY DAMN LIFE"<br/>Kageyama walks away furious, making his way to the other guys. <br/>Hinata is left there... standing alone. For some reason, those words had hurt him more than any other insult from him ever had. <br/>I only wanted to help.... I don't want anything bad to happen to you because I-<br/>Someone touches him on the shoulder. "Hey Shoyo..." His 5' 6'', pudding head, shy friend was standing next to him.<br/>"Oh, hey Kenma" Shoyo replies. <br/>"Hinata, come over here!" "We are about to start the game," Suga says from the other corner of the gym. <br/>Hinata walks towards the rest of the team. <br/>"Okay, guys-" coach Ukai starts "Most of you have been waiting for this practice match for a very long time" "So go have fun out there, but most importantly... SHOW DOES DAMN PUSSY CATS WHO'S IN CHARGE!!"<br/>"HELL YEAH!!" Tanaka and Nishinoya reply, getting ready to play. <br/>Before they start however, Yachi pulls Hinata to the side. <br/>"Is everything okay Hinata?" Yachi asks him. <br/>"Yeah, why'd you ask?" He replies. <br/>"It looked like after you and Kageyama talked... something he said started bothering you."<br/>"Yachi, everything is fine" "Don't worry, nothing is bothering me" he says, following it with a fake smile to make her feel less worried. <br/>As soon as he turns around that smile fades...<br/>Hinata, still with Kageyama's hurtful words fresh in his mind, begins to play. <br/>Everything starts perfectly fine. Everyone is in perfect synchronization, everyone including Kageyama. Unlike earlier, Kageyama doesn't look sick. He looks perfectly fine. Looks more alive than ever. He is happy to be playing, happy to be in Karasuno, happy he has such a great team. <br/>"Kageyama!!" Hinata says "Bring it to me!!" <br/>"I won't let you score another point Hinata!!" Lev says from the other side of the net. <br/>Hinata jumps, eyes closed, having full trust the ball would get to him. He swings but the ball never touches his hand.  <br/>"Maybe he sent it to someone else." Hinata starts to think to himself. "Or maybe he messed up-" "No, Kageyama never messes up, but damn, I really wanted to hit it!!- <br/>He lands on the floor and opens his eyes. The ball wasn't on the other side of the court... <br/>"Was the ball blocked?" Hinata asks out loud. He turns around to where Kageyama was standing before he jumped. <br/>"Hey Kageya-"   <br/>Kageyama is laying on the floor. Suga, Daichi, and coach Ukai are around him. <br/>"I- I'LL CALL FOR AN AMBULANCE" Takeda says alarmed. <br/>"KAGEYAMA!!!" Hinata says, running to him. Hinata grabs Kageyama by the sides and starts to shake him. He doesn't open his eyes. "What- WHAT HAPPEND??" he asks<br/>"We don't know" "He was perfectly fine, then he just collapsed" Suga says back to Hinata. <br/>"I don't... I don't want anything bad to happen to him" Hinata says, feeling the fear spread all across his body. He hugs Suga tightly, trying to hold in his tears. <br/>"Everything is going to be okay, I promise," Suga tells Hinata. <br/>Kageyama might not be able to move or open his eyes. However, he can still feel and hear everything around him. He could feel the steps of people walking towards him, he could hear his teammates worried but worst of all... he could hear Hinata's worried voice. <br/>His heart completely shatters, knowing he was causing Hinata pain... <br/>I'm sorry, Hinata. I should have just listened to you. If I hadn't been so stubborn, you wouldn't be in pain right now... sorry <br/>His other resting senses go numb. He can no longer hear his teammates, no longer feel the steps, no longer hear Hinata...<br/>He has completely passed out....</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>